1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for automatically measuring carrier density distribution by using capacitance-voltage characteristics of a MOS transistor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Three methods for measuring carrier density distribution from a silicon surface of a MOS transistor device are: 1) using a physical property of a cross section of a semiconductor, 2) using chemical analysis, and 3) using spreading resistance of a cross section.
However, the conventional methods for measuring carrier density distribution suffer from numerous shortcomings that all increase the amount of time necessary to make a measurement, making these methods less than optimal.